Captain supernova
Captain supernova name: Dallas Cantockar History: his mutant powers manufiested when he was 15 years old current member of the x-force and young avengers. height: 6'9 feet weight: 597 lbs. Hair: red eyes:blue powers: energy manipulation: he is capable of generating incredible powerful energy blasts out of his eyes and hands which are capable of destroying entire planets easily with one blast his blasts were able to render juggernaut unconcious just by striking at his armor and have injured Gladiator with one hit and send him flying in space with ease theese blasts are shown able to defeat and easily injure the full powered phownix so treamdous that the phoenix was so extrodianrliy weakended and powerless that she was unconcious for over 19 months and was unable to get her full powers back one of theese blasts are shown putting a whole through ultons body effortlessly and pierce onslaughts armor in just a second with tiny effort in captain supervoa#65 where he was battling against three heralds mainly silver surfer, terrax the tamer and morg the excutioner his blasts were capable of destroying terraxs axe, anilate silver surfer surfboard and injure him and punchering a hole in morg and and even shatter terrax's body into pieces easily one of his blasts were capable of killing galactagus with ease and destroying ego the living planet easily and have shown making stars explode with ease thus why he gets the the name captain supernova and has destroyed entire moons and once destroyed a marvel universe with a blast and have destroyed entire solar systems easily and have made suns explode one of theese blasts have knocked out thanos and sentry easily his blasts are so extrodinary that they have shown destroying Uru and easily injuring mangog and destroyer with ease by penetrating thier skin and were capable of anilating a nuclear explosion and has easily stopped the hulk and send him flying to Anartica by piercing and injuring his skin and was able to destroy Thor's hammer Mjolnir. Superhuman strength: he can lift in excess of 100 tons easily and has done some wonderful feats of strength such as defeat thing with ease, overpower gladiator and render him unconcious, stalemate she-hulk, knock out colossus with one hit and match silver surfers strength with ease. Invunerability: he is incredibly resistant to injuries and is practcally invunerable. he is capable of withstanding high calber machine gun shells, falls from treamdous heights, anti-tank weapons, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, pwerful energy beams from the likes of silver surfer and nova, great impact force like blows with the likes of Hercules and Gladiator and surviving and breathing in the vaccums of space without sustaning injury. vast stamina: his stamina is virtually tireless and unlimited. warp speed: he is capable of moving faster thsn lightand in excess of warp speed. superhuman agility: he is capable of dodging missiles and avading nuclear warheads. superhuman reflexes: he is capable of catching bazooka shells and grabbing rockets. regneritive healing factor: despite his extremley powerful durability it is possible to injure him however he he has a healing factor that allows him to even regrow missing limbs and organs easily. magic spells: he has vast magic powers and is virtually omipotoint. cosmic energy manipulation: he has vast cosmic energy that alllows him to do vast purposes such as convert cosmic energy into extrodinarliy powerful attacks and incredibly high enrgy blasts that were capable of knocking out blastaar and even silver surfer and can manipulate, produce and generate vast amounts of cosmic energy for other vast porposses such as creating indestructible force fields, matter manipulation, teleportation, time travel and resuricting people. telapathy: he posses vast and extrodinary telapathy which rivals the likes of the phoenix, emma frost and professor x. telapth immunity: he is immune to all telpathic attacks and immune to the most powerful and greatest telapths. telakinesis: he can lift in excess of 100 tons easily with his telakinesis. flight: he is capable of flying in excess of warp speed.